Episode 220 (21st January 1963)
Plot Having slept badly, Harry mopes over his breakfast as he thinks about Johnny's predicament. Frank interrupts a chat in the Corner Shop between Elsie, Christine and Florrie about "Ronnie". Ken is offended when Concepta says it's right that he's going back to teaching as he has responsibilities towards Val now. Not knowing of Len's confession, Concepta thinks Johnny only has himself to blame if he didn't know which of his passengers had paid their fares. Johnny tells his wife how bitter he is towards Harry. Concepta hears from Harry where Johnny lives. The Gamma Garments sale hasn't been a success and Swindley takes his frustrations out on Emily and Doreen. Jed and Sheila prepare for a day on the market selling genuine Fair Isle sweaters...made in Japan. Ena admires their enterprise with so many local firms closing down. Harry comes home for his lunch, only to find Concepta has gone out on a mysterious errand. Len feels guilty for his lie and wonders if anything can be done to put things right. Harry tells him he's already done something. Concepta calls on the Alexanders. Johnny is at the Labour Exchange and Concepta wants an assurance that they don't blame Harry for what happened but Mrs Alexander tells her that her husband is very bitter about everything. Florrie frets about Sheila and Jed. With Concepta gone, Harry and Len are the Alexanders' next visitors. Len shamefacedly admits that he lied and Harry tells Johnny that he can apply for his job back but Johnny refuses has he has got another job where he's trusted and doesn't have an inspector breathing down his neck. The Gamma staff slog on through their stock check. Mr Papagopolous summons Swindley to head office with the results. Jed kids Florrie on that he and Sheila are dating and getting married. Harry arrives home in a temper and rows with Concepta for interfering with Johnny. He tells her of Len's confession and how much he agrees with the stand that Johnny's taking. He's depressed that his inspector duties caused the problem for Johnny in the first place. Swindley sets off with the stock sheets. Doreen thinks it's obvious that job losses are on the horizon. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast *Johnny Alexander - Thomas Baptiste *Mrs Alexander - Barbara Assoon Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments *Johnny Alexander's house, Wordsworth Terrace - Back room Notes *In a scene between Jed Stone and Florrie Lindley in the Corner Shop, the door handle gets stuck and Kenneth Cope has to ad-lib his final line when he can't leave the set. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Annie Walker (Doris Speed) was credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Harry gets a slap in the face; and Gamma Garments falls on hard times *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,636,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes